In My Heart
by Hikari Haruka
Summary: AU. Dark was walking home when a ragged yet pretty blonde ran into him, crying for help. Soon after, gunshots were heard and off they started running together... Dark x Krad
1. Prologue

**_Warnings:_** AU. BL pairings- Dark x Krad for the moment… OOC-ness and grammar mistakes are bound to have. Rating may change depends on the story and maybe lemon. Problem with these, please leave. I will not entertain flames. Thank you!  
**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own D.N.Angel!

XXX

**In My Heart  
Prologue**

It was raining heavily in the evening. In the middle of the lonely street, a blonde kept running. He ran as fast as he could. His feet were bruised from running. His legs were tired. His body was about to collapse. However, he wasn't going to be captured by them again.

Last time, it was a hell for him when he was found and taken back. He was punished severely and locked away for a week. He had made sure that he would be successful tonight. However, the men who were chasing him did not make the situation any better.

They wore black suits with guns on their hands. They did not fire towards the blonde until one had commanded, "He's getting away! Fire!"

Fortunately, the shots missed him inches away. All the blonde could do is to pray for help, as he kept running through the rain.

XXX

"Argh! I hate this weather!" The violet-haired guy groaned as he brushed away his bangs. He stopped, looking to his left. He decided to take a shortcut to his apartment and started walking again. "Why does it have to rain in the times like this? Can't it-" The ringing of his cell-phone cut his rumblings.

"Yea? What is it, Daisuke?" he asked, getting rather frustrated.

"Dark-san, where did you go? I can't contact you just now. Please remember that you have to hand in your scripts first thing in the morning." The said Daisuke's voice was heard from the cell-phone.

"I just went to the bar to have some drinks. And yes I will finish my script… Don't worry Dai-chan! I won't- ahh!" The cell-phone flew off from his hand as a figure bumped onto him and knocked him to the ground, as he turned to a corner.

"Dammit!" He yelled, "Didn't you know how to look in front of-" His voice trailed off as he saw a fragile-looking blonde on top of him. Her eyes were golden in color that matched with her long hair. But something was off. The fear in those eyes did not suit her. Nevertheless, she IS a real beauty! She was wearing a white shirt, which was dirtied, and a pair of white shorts, which seemed to be torn over the years.

"Err…" Dark struggled for something to say before the blonde tried to pull him up from the floor, mumbling something. Now standing, Dark could see that this pretty lady is actually a guy… with flat chest of course.

Just then, the blonde cried out, "Tasukete! Tasukete!" Dark did not get what was going on before he heard loud shouting and gunshots coming nearer. He got the hint. He took the blonde's hand and started to run, for whatever reasons he did not know. He just knew that this pretty guy was going to get hurt if those men got him.

A few gunshots were heard again. "This way!" Dark pushed him to the alley first. He shoved the bamboo sticks lying at the side of the street and caused a ruckus, obstructing the path of those men. Unfortunately, he was a second slower and the bullet cut the side of his left thigh.

Ignoring the pain, he caught up with the blonde as fast as he could with his injured leg. Glancing around, Dark noticed his apartment was near. He called, "Hey! Over here!" He grabbed his hand and made their way to his apartment.

The blonde tried to calm his breathing when they were in the lift. He glanced at their intertwined fingers and felt heat coming up to his face. When they reached the thirteenth floor, the blonde followed him as their fingers still laced together. It was then, he noticed the man was limping slightly. His golden eyes widened slightly.

"A… Ano…" He tried to say something but he realized his breathing was uneven till now. He could not breathe properly. His chest started to tighten and he felt dizzy. He clenched to the fabrics of his shirt.

Dark did not seem to hear him as he continued to walk till he came to a stop in front of the door. Finally, he let go of the pale hand. He searched his pocket for the house key and with a click, the door opened.

Dark pointed to the bathroom and said, "There's the bathroom. You can go-" He turned and saw the blonde collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"What the…"

TBC…

XXX

A/N: Sorry that the chap is short! I'll promise a longer chap if you review… XD Click the button, which says 'Go' to summit a review! Just a line will do too. I really don't know if there's a point of continuing. Thank you for reviewing! -bows-

Preview for next chap: No matter what or who, he was not planning to let go of this warmth. Especially it seemed to be only for him…

Hikari Haruka  
02.08.06


	2. Chapter 1

**_Warnings:_** AU. BL pairings- Dark x Krad for the moment… OOC-ness and grammar mistakes are bound to have. Rating may change depends on the story and maybe lemon. Problem with these, please leave. I will not entertain flames. Thank you!  
**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own D.N.Angel!

XXX

**In My Heart  
Chapter I**

For the first time, he had felt what's the meaning of warmth. The place he used to live in was dark and cold. He hated cold. He was afraid of darkness. Yet, he could do nothing to stop what was happening to him. He was used to it.

He was not his fault when he could not complete the task he was given to, since they did not give him enough food and rest. Every day seemed to pass so slowly at that time. He wanted to ignore being beaten. However, he could not. He did not want to experience the pain once again.

His owner said he loved him and wanted to take care of him. But hitting wasn't action of love at all! He would lock him away and whenever he was unhappy, he was brought out and became a punching bag for him. Or else, he was forced to do chores.

Being stubborn, he did talk back and being disobedient. However, he was hit harshly almost immediately by his owner. Then, it was different. His owner had finally sold him to a place where he had to sleep with men. He hated it to core. He was made to bleed almost every night. He was frightened and wanted to resist. But every time was slapped on the face.

No one was there to comfort him too. In that place, there was not a single soul who would pity him and protect him. He would stay at a corner of a dark cold room and cried to himself silently although he didn't want to admit. No one had ever cared about him.

But what is this? Now, he could listen to the steady heartbeats of another one. The same person, held him so close and patting him head to comfort him. Who is this? Was it one of his own hallucinations to deceive himself?

No matter what or who, he was not planning to let go of this warmth. Especially it seemed to be only for him.

XXX

Dark patted the blonde's head as he heard him whimper in his own nightmare. He tried to make his position alittle bit more comfortable for himself and of course, for the blonde as well.

His body was already aching for he had been lying on the bed for more than hours of having a sleep. He planned to get out of the bed but the blonde in his arm still cold to him. He was not going to let him freeze to death, especially he was feverish as well. So, one thing he had learnt. Body heat.

As he was in his own world of thoughts, the blonde in his arms snuggled closer for more warmth. By accident, one of the blonde's knees had actually touched a part of Dark's, which made the violet-haired man freeze, feeling alittle aroused.

"Dammit…" Dark tried to make space between the blonde and him but it only resulted that the blonde snuggled even closer.

Thinking of an idea, he tried to move the blonde's knee away. However, he had touched somewhere, which he weren't supposed to and to make the matter worse, the blonde moaned slightly.

"Oh great…" Dark cursed softly as he blushed slightly, "I brought this up to myself…" He gave up and just lying there, served as a heat source for the long-haired one.

He did not even realize that their faces were so close until their noses touched as he moved slightly. Dark stared at the pretty face in front of him. No doubt he is beautiful even there were some signs of old beatings. He wondered where he was from.

And although his eyes were closed, Dark could imagine those golden orbs looking back at him. Then, he brought his hand and touched those slightly parted lips uncertainly.

He felt like kissing them but he shook the idea out of his head. How could he take advantage of him while he was unconscious? He wasn't a man who would take advantage of something like this!

But the other side of his mind retorted. Well, since he was already there and his lips were already inviting, Dark might as well go for it. There was nothing to lose. Just a kiss would do.

While violet-haired man struggled with his thoughts, the blonde was slowly waking. His eyes opened slowly and wearily. The first thing he saw was a guy making funny expressions, like arguing with himself. He did not seem to notice he had awakened.

The next thing he knew was they were naked, close together. Fear took over him and he pushed the man with all his might off the bed. He quickly sat up, hugging the blanket like his lifeline to cover his naked body as he panted harshly.

Naked Dark went off the bed, hitting the side of his left thigh. He shouted out in pain, "Dammit! What just happened?" He caressed his wound gently as he continued to curse under his breath.

"Hey! Why am I naked?" The blonde snapped back. He hesitated before slowly shifted to look over at the violet-haired man. But it did not take more than just a spilt second before he turned away, blushed.

Dark looked up and saw the blonde turned away. Fuming, he stood up. "Hey!" Dark yelled loudly, "I did save you and this is the way you're treating me? How dare you talk back?" His voice was so loud like the blonde almost flinched away.

Getting no response from another, Dark placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders and forced him to look at him but he refused. "Hey!" Dark yelled again, "At least respo-"

"Stupid! You're not wearing-" The blonde's voice trailed off, red from embarrassment.

"Eh?" He frowned in confusion. Those words slowly sank into his mind before he blushed as deeply as the blonde. "God!" He screamed as he quickly went towards his wardrobe to fish out clothes for himself. Just then, the phone rang.

Dark, fully clothed, went and picked up the phone. "What is it?" He asked impolitely.

There was a pause before Dark went on explaining how he could not finish the scripts and not being able to go to work today. The blonde touched his neck. Something's gone.

There was a pause before he said an 'alright' and slammed back the phone.

The blonde looked at him as Dark walked towards him with a shirt and a pair of shorts. "Wear this. Your clothes are too dirty that I threw it away." He some sort like ordered when he handed out the clothes. However, the long-haired one did not reach out to receive the clothes. He just stared back at him.

Dark frowned as he sat on the bed. The blonde's only reaction was to back up to the wall at the other side of the bed. He sighed in defeat, "What is it? Are you afraid of me?"

The blonde stared at him hard, not replying. He asked again, "Then are you going to wear these clothes or not?" Still, he didn't get a reply from the blonde.

Feeling frustrated, he slammed his hands to the wall to trap the blonde, who was startled and looked back at him immediately, tensed.

Dark almost wanted to smirk in triumph but in the golden eyes he was staring at, filled with fear and panic. He cried, "Please don't hit me… Please… I'm sorry…"

He regretted instantly and tried to salvage the situation by saying something, which seemed to be the most appropriate to him.

"Erm… I'm Dark! And you?" Dark gave a smile as warm as possible. What relieved him the most was the blonde was getting relaxed but the fear in his eyes were replaced by sadness.

For the first time, the blonde finally replied his question but not Dark had expected to hear.

"I… don't have a name…"

XXX

Well… That was nothing in this studio apartment of his except instant ramen. So Dark decided to cook up some for themselves. Afterall, the blonde and him hadn't eaten a single thing since last night.

And speaking of that, he couldn't keep calling him the blonde all the time. After saying that he wasn't given a name, the blonde had been keeping quiet since. While cooking, Dark had been trying to think up a name.

After some time, Dark placed the bowls of cooked ramen on the table. He glanced at the blonde who was supposed to rest on the couch, had fallen asleep on it. He walked quietly towards him.

The sight that was greeting him was the long-haired blonde sprawled out on the couch with the shirt slightly slid off his shoulders as the shirt didn't fit him just right and almost covered his shorts. And those parted lips…

Dark shook his head. "Damn…" He said aloud to himself, forgotten that the blonde was still asleep, "My mind's getting somewhere else! How could I-"

"Hn…" The said blonde groaned.

Dark looked at the awakening blonde. Damn, he's so sexy when he was awakening. He bent down and touched those lips. As if on cue, the blonde's mouth opened and sucked one of those fingers, which made Dark grow hard.

"Great…!" He groaned sarcastically as he pulled his finger out forcefully. He ran to the bathroom hurriedly.

The said blonde finally opened his eyes fully, to find no one around. He sat up and looked around. No one in sight. He brought his knees to himself as thoughts ran wild in his head. Was he abandoned again? That was the first thought although it was rather stupid as this apartment belonged to him.

Is it because he talked back to him just now? But he did apologize. The blonde sighed sadly, "I didn't want it to be that way too…"

"You're awake!" Dark acted surprised as he came out of the bathroom with his hair wet. He saw the blonde curled himself up. "Hey… Are ya feeling unwell?"

That statement immediately made the blonde stop thinking and look back at him. He shook his head. Then his golden eyes traveled down to the side of Dark's left thigh. Awkwardly, he asked softly, "Are you…?"

Understanding his question, Dark tilted his head and took a glance at his thigh. "It's alright so don't you worry! Oh! I've made noodles! Come on and eat… Erm…" He trailed off, unable to know how to address him. The long-haired one noticed and his mood was dampened.

The violet-haired man slapped himself mentally for the big mouth of his. Something just flashed across his mind, he signaled him to follow. "I've made some ramen! Come and eat!" He went to the table, names kept popping up in his head.

The blonde stood from the couch and took his first step. Almost immediately, his head felt giddy and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh god!" Dark rushed to his side, "I almost forgot you're just recovered from fever!" He carried the blonde in bride-style manner to the table, making the carried one gasp in surprise and start to fidget. "Hey! Put me down! Put me-"

"Hey…" Dark tried not to drop him, "Stop moving or you'll fall!"

That made him stop moving and obey, although the pink blush still stayed on his face. He was carried to a seat that Dark had settled him down. The blonde was hesitant about the chair he was sitting and the food in front of him. He asked cautiously, "I'm allowed…?" He lowered his eyes.

Dark's shoulders shuddered slightly as he controlled his giggle. "Of course! Come on and dig in our… erm, lunch!" He waved his hand lazily as he sat down beside him.

"Itadakimasu!" Dark started to dig in. Beside him, the blonde touched his neck once more. Where was his-

"Oh!" The voice, belonged to Dark, snapped him out of his thoughts, "Your collar! It's rusty, so I've took it out and threw it away… It seemed like strangling you or something 'cause it's tight! And there's something that keeps blinking too… It didn't seem important, so… Well, hope you don't mind!"

It has tracking device on it. And he threw it…away? Is he… worried? Krad thought as he ate slowly, tasting the food, which he hadn't since days ago. "…" Previous thoughts were forgotten. It was no doubt, delicious. He gave a small smile to himself, which didn't go unnoticed by Dark.

"You know you should smile more?" Dark exclaimed, "You look really pretty when you smile!"

"Aa…" The said one blushed slightly at the comment, "Thank you…"

Dark continued, "And we should get you a name too since you're here at my place!"

The blonde stopped eating and widened his eyes in surprise at him. No one had ever bothered to let him stay, let alone naming him. His heart held a hope for something he didn't know.

"What about… Krad?" Dark suggested, "It's spelled backward of my name though, so it's simple and sweet…"

Krad. Krad. So his name is Krad. Finally, he got his own name. A name that people could call him with. It was Dark who named him. Indescribable feelings stirred within him.

"Hm… I don't think this name will do…" Dark sighed, "What about- ah? Hey! What are you…"

"Thank you Dark-sama…" Krad hugged Dark tightly and mumbled to his shirt.

"Err…" The said guy shifted uncomfortable with the weight on him as his face tinted with pink and hugged back with embarrassment. "Yea, your welcome… Krad."

Krad snuggled closer as he took in Dark's scent. It was comfortable and safe. He felt he just have to lean him for support. He almost dozed off again before Dark spoke up.

"Krad?" Dark called him as that single word sank into his head. His name is Krad now. The blonde clumsily detached himself and mumbled an apology.

"Ah! It's okay for you to hug!" Dark said quickly, "And erm, did you just say my name?"

The blonde sat up straight and nodded.

Dark was sure alittle slow but it was his turn to be truly pleased. "Krad! Say my name again!" Dark asked excited.

"Dark-sama?" Krad did as he told.

"Nono! Without the 'sama' thingy!"

"Krad can't…" Krad looked down, shaking his head.

"And why not?" Dark frowned in bewilderment.

"Because…" Krad raised his head to meet those violet eyes slowly, "Krad were given numbers as 'name'. And if Krad disobey and not respecting owner, Krad gets beaten. So-"

A finger placed on his lips to stop him from continuing. "Geez! I dun think I would name you numbers, it's weird! And where are you from anyway? What's with this rule?" Dark ruffled the golden hair, causing Krad to frown at him.

"But…" The long-haired one insisted but Dark placed a soft kiss on his cheek managed to stop him, astonished him.

Dark realized what he was doing and he pulled back quickly. "Err… 'C-cause y-you… t-that…" He struggled for a reason but gave up in the end, "Right… If you treat me as owner, I order you to just say my name."

Krad regained his senses and hesitatingly, opening his lips slowly, "Dark…"

Just a simple word left from his lips made Dark grin from ear to ear. "Alright!" He exclaimed loudly, "Let's continue to eat!"

Maybe being with him isn't going to be bad after all! He could learn to live normally again, being a carefree person like he used to when he was young. Krad then, nodded his head and finally, giving a real smile, "Hai… Dark."

He's headstrong yet fragile and he's really stubbornly cute, Dark concluded as he smiled back, "And did I tell you that you look really pretty when you smile, Krad?"

TBC…

XXX

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I do hope I don't let reviewers and readers down in future… Please continue to support me! By the way, the rating of this fic is going up…!

Preview for next chap: Something flashed across his mind, the idea of Krad's staying and Dark asked, "Krad, we have to buy you some clothes. Mines aren't gonna fit you just right…"

Hikari Haruka  
02.15.06


	3. Chapter 2

**_Warnings:_** AU. BL pairings- Dark x Krad for the moment… OOC-ness and grammar mistakes are bound to have. Rating may change depends on the story and maybe lemon. Problem with these, please leave. I will not entertain flames. Thank you!  
**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own D.N.Angel!

XXX

**In My Heart  
Chapter II**

"Argh…" Dark grunted as he twirled the pen with his fingers, "This isn't gonna work!"

Krad, who was sitting by his side, watching his owner typing something into his laptop since after dinner, which they had pizza on delivery. He kept silent all those whiles, accompanying Dark to finish his work.

Dark had explained to Krad awhile ago, that he's a writer, who needed to finish up each chapter of his upcoming book once in two months. He hate his job but had no idea why he was still in this line. He always got reprimanded for being late to hand in his work.

"But they just don't realize it isn't them who is writing!" Dark complained again while Krad giggled, "Ask them to write then!"

Dark sighed, "I wish I could!"

Actually, he was supposed to hand in the scripts today. But he was late for work and after got reprimanded from Daisuke, his manager, he had promised to finish it by the next day. To Krad now, everything seemed to be normal and pleasant for them… for him at least.

He, who had nothing to do, sat down by his side and watched him. He got alittle bored and his eyes went wandering around the room. He noticed there was no door, except for the front door of course, and the bathroom door.

The bed was at the side of the wall with drawers and the wardrobe at the another side of the bed. A couch with a rectangular coffee table and a television together made up the small living room beside. There was also the small kitchen, with a dining table. The curtains for the windows were always drawn. And there they were, sitting on the carpet floor, with the laptop on the coffee table as Dark tried hard to type something.

The blonde continued with his observation. Although the room was plain and didn't consist a lot of furniture, Krad could feel the coziness and relaxation. He wondered if his owner was all alone in this apartment before he came.

"Crap…" Dark grunted to himself again, "I can't think of anything to type!"

Krad, being sensitive, asked, "Dark, is it that Krad's here to bother you?" He lowered his head, waiting for reply.

The violet-haired guy looked at him frowned yet surprised expression. He softened as he patted the blonde hair. "Actually…" Dark replied honestly, "…yea."

Somehow hurt yet alittle angry for him not saying that earlier, Krad began to rise from the floor. "Then Krad's sorry. Krad will-"

"Krad…" Dark reached out for the pale wrist and pulled him down, catching the blonde in the process. "It's not because of you. It's you."

"Krad?" Krad repeated, frowned.

"Err…" Dark didn't know how to put it, "Well…"

"Well?" The long-haired one repeated his owner's word again and this time, confused.

"…" Dark sighed, "Forget it… I dunno how to place it…"

"Oh…" Krad decided to forget it too, since his owner didn't even say it in the first place. However, the back of his mind was still trying to figure what Dark wanted to say until he heard someone clearing throat. He snapped back from his own world. "Huh?"

"Krad…" Dark looked away, slightly blushed, "You're sitting on me…"

"Ehh?" Krad had now, realized that how closed they were and in a very promising position. He quickly scrambled back to his seat beside Dark and mumbled an apology.

"…and Krad…" Dark continued, "Say 'you' and 'I' when you're talking. Don't use third person's speech…"

"But-"

"No buts."

Krad lowered his head, "Hai…"

Dark sighed. Then he suggested, "Krad, why don't you go take a bath first?"

"Bath?" Krad asked.

"Yea…" Dark stood up and walked to his wardrobe for clothes. Krad followed him. The taller one handed another his clothes. "Go ahead. I'll bathe later."

Krad nodded and headed towards the bathroom, left Dark alone, sighing as he got back to his work.

XXX

He let the clothes he was wearing, slid off and dropped on the floor. He then dipped himself into the tub with almost full, of warm water. He let his body relaxed. He dipped his head into the water, making his hair wet and lifted it again.

Krad sighed in contentment as he brushed his long hair to the back with his hair. Just one day with him only, and Krad could feel so secure with him. It almost felt like he could relay on him for the rest of his life.

"Dark…" The word had accidentally slipped out of his lips.

The blonde shook his head and splashed some water to his face. What was he thinking? Although he was told to call him by his name, that didn't give him the rights to think about other things… or hope for something more. Dark's his owner.

He brought his knees close to his body. Krad… He like his name a lot. It was the first time someone gave him a name, called him by his name. He really do appreciate it.

"Krad…" He whispered his own name ever so softly, "When it's spelled backward… it's… Dark."

Before he realized, he was grinning, like an idiot in love. And scratch that, how could he be in love? But what was that kiss in the afternoon mean? Did it mean anything to him… to Dark? Furthermore, they knew each other less than a day! It was impossible for owner to like him as a friend, let alone something more.

But Dark didn't treat him as a slave either. He was good to him, even cooked for him and bothered to clean up his slightly untidy apartment for him without asking his help. Still, he let him stay there temporary. Oh… Temporary…

He hugged himself. He didn't wanna be left alone again… ever since Dark had taken out the collar for him and named him. It was like returning to the older days when he could speak openly without being cautious. Although he was trying to open up slowly as well, he didn't want to take any chances of being hit or slapped again.

Krad curled up to himself until a familiar voice on the another side of the door was heard.

"Krad… Krad!"

Snapped out of his train of thoughts, Krad replied quickly, "Da-Dark?"

"…"

No sound was heard until Krad called again, "Dark?"

"Err… Nothing… You've been there for like almost half an hour and I thought you might be in trouble or something…"

"Oh…" Time flies that fast? He replied, "Krad's- Erm, I'm fine…"

"O-ok…"

Then no more sound except he thought his heart pumping loudly against his chest.

Krad allowed himself to think that Dark was actually really concerned and worried about him. This had made something heavy in his heart to let go completely. Something which was alittle difficult to explain… But how long is he allowed to stay?

XXX

Dark went back to his laptop and continued his work. He tried to ignore the voice at the back of his head. Well… He really did think that Krad was in the mid of trouble in the bathroom, that was the reason he went to check out. It wasn't because that he was worried Krad would faint of something then he could rescue him, seeing him naked again and…

"Stupid mind!" Dark shook his head madly. Back to work. But he could not really think properly. He had actually been thinking about where Krad was from and why he was being chased by armed men in suits. He was so fragile when he took the pale hands and ran with him.

Perhaps being in danger by being with the blonde… This thought, it did come across his mind before, but he didn't really go bother it. He was planning to take in the blonde as long as Krad don't oppose the idea of course since living alone is like… so bored? And lonely too.

"Argh…" Dark groaned as he rested his head on his arms, "Head hurts…"

"Dark?" Krad's voice was heard out of the sudden and when Dark lifted his head, the pretty face appeared.

He was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he didn't realize Krad was approaching…?

"Aa… Yes?" The violet-haired guy was trying to regain his composure.

"Your head hurts?" Krad repeated.

"Y-yea…" Dark nodded and almost immediately, Krad went behind him and placed his slender fingers at his temple.

"I do this when my head hurts too…" And Krad started to massage.

"Mmm…." Dark closed his eyes unconsciously as he enjoyed the service being given. It was been so long since anyone gave him a massage. Something flashed across his mind, the idea of Krad's staying and Dark asked, "Krad, we have to buy you some clothes. Mines aren't gonna fit you just right…"

"Clothes…? For me?" A surprise tone in the blonde's voice.

"Yea…"

Krad asked, hesitated, "So that means…"

"…means?"

"…I'm staying?" Krad's voice became louder, "Is it that I'm staying here?" His eyes beamed faintly with delight. Does it mean he's finally belong to somewhere? …someone?

Dark turned his head, which stopped the blonde's work, and faced him squarely. Krad almost flinched as he thought Dark was going to hit him for asking such a bold question. However, he saw a hint of disappointment in those violet eyes. "You don't want to?" He frowned.

Instantly, Krad shook his head quickly, "No! I want to!" Instantly, he blushed at his own words.

"So you staying?" Dark asked again, feeling a grin coming up.

Krad nodded and smiled as Dark gave him a hug in return. But it was a moment of impulse and maybe Krad didn't like it, Dark thought and let go as fast as he had hugged him at first.

Too good to be true, too happy to think properly, Krad had actually asked, "C-can I do… that to you too, Dark?"

He's really cute…! And that was what Dark thought for a second as he stared at him, disbelieved, before he broke out a grin and he reached out his arms, embracing him again. "Yea… I did say that it's okay to hug, right?" Dark reminded playfully.

Krad wrapped his arms around his waist as he mumbled a 'thank you' in his shirt. He nuzzled closer and took in his scent once again. He really felt very safe in his arms. He wish he would be like this with him. The fact that he was his owner had long ago pushed to the furthest back of his mind.

The moment seemed forever. It was a comfortable silence until Dark broke it. "Krad?" He whispered his name, "Krad?" But the body in his arms didn't move.

Dark shifted the body until he saw a peaceful expression on the blonde's face. Krad had fallen asleep already.

TBC…

XXX

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! There's a reason why Krad became so soft-spoken. AND there will be a short lemon for you reviewers, for thanking you for your support! So here's the short preview... Please review!

Preview for next chap: He tried to push him away but his hand felt weak out of the sudden and started to enjoy them.

Hikari Haruka  
04.25.06


End file.
